Bin Switch EX
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: Basically, a what happened after the original Bin Switch ended. Waring generous amounts of OOC are used here.


Bin Switch EX  
By Hiro Konobu

"Let's see, I got bored and thought a follow up on an over two year old fan fic would be the best thing for a slight writers block, if you want to catch up on the story go read the original Bin Switch fan fic, anyway I only own my fanfics."

Note: ""'s Will be used when referring to Kish & Zakuro unless stated otherwise.

"I still can't believe that alien ran off with my body." Kish said as some backstory-ish events began to unfold...in this case we skip back to the body swap that happened in the first Bin Switch, and slightly after the flash that restored everyone's bodies we see Kish and Zakuro waking up but before anything could be said she found that not only she wasn't in her body but inside one of the aliens while one of them was in her body.

"Wait!" "Kish" said but only alerting the other aliens.

"What! I thought you had your body back" Taruto said while being surprised by "Kish's" sudden wake up.

"You know don't surprise us like that." Pie said.

"Uh...yeah I did, just thought it was a trick or something..." "Kish" said laughing weakly.

"Good, now we have to think of our next plan to get the mews." Pie said.

"True, though why do I get the feeling that we may have still messed up." Taruto said.

"No clue, but I'm getting those feelings too, are you getting any Kish?" Pie said.

Hmm...I can't let them think anything is wrong with me for now so... "Kish" thought. "Not at all." "Kish" said.

"Well, ok I just thought things were messed up." Taruto said.

"True, and there's no problem in checking if there's any mistakes." Pie said as we skip back to the spaceship.

"I just want my body back." "Kish" said sighing.

"What did you say?" Pie said who was somehow in the area.

"Nothing just something about trying to make Ichigo mine." "Kish" said, trying to hide the fact the she wasn't really Kish.

"Ah, ok then." Pie said.

Note to self, be more careful when trying to monologue about needing my old body back. "Kish" thought as we skip back to Kish who's currently in Zakuro's body.

Man I love being in this body "Zakuro" thought as we go back to a little later to the said scene again where said body swap took place just after the aliens left, in fact she was just waking up.

"Hey Zakuro onee-sama is waking up." Mint said. "She is." Keiichiro said.

"What happened?" "Zakuro" said still not aware of "her" surroundings.

"I'm tempted to say someone set us the bomb but I won't." Ryou said.

"Good, because I don't anyone would get the reference set-up." Ichigo said.

"Err...so what happens now?" "Zakuro" said.

"Well we just go back to daily "normal" living." Ryou said.

"And I'm guessing as normal as animal fused girls can be?" "Zakuro said."

"Yeah it's just like that." Ichigo said.

"Speaking of which, where are the other girls at?" "Zakuro" said.

"Well Purin and Lettuce went back into the cafe off screen, and Mint..." As Keiichiro said...though Mint glomps "Zakuro" as soon as the last part was said.

"Onee-sama! I was wondering when you'd get up and speak." Mint said glomping "Zakuro."

"Well, I was knocked out..." "Zakuro said."

"You know I'm at a loss of words for what I'm seeing right now." Ryou said as we skip back to the aliens on the spaceship.

"That show went absolutely nowhere." "Kish" said as he was watching a random show for no apparent reason.

"Then again you flipped it on randomly." Taruto said as he was watching as well.

"True I did, do that...or maybe the author is just trying to drag his mundane story around." "Kish" said as he started channel surfing.

"Or maybe use it as an excuse for something else; by the way I need to hook my PS2 to this big screen TV." Pie said.

"Go ahead, I'm trying to figure out a way to get my body back...err...get back at the mews for not letting me see my oh so sweet Koneko." "Kish" said trying to hide the fact she isn't him.

"Wait I thought I heard something about getting a body back?" Taruto said.

"No probably just the sounds of me hooking this game console up." Pie said.

"Or you're just hearing things." "Kish" said.

"Yeah I think I am." Taruto said as Pie had fixed up his PS2 to the TV.

"Hey, anybody up for playing a game of on my PS2?" Pie said.

"Wait what about that DDR Supernova 2 game you were planning on buying? I want to play it." Taruto said.

"Well, I was about to buy it but I bought something else." Pie said

"What did you end up buying?" "Kish" said.

"I bought "Neo Geo Battle Coliseum" had an altercation with some girl named Ai though." Pie said.

"Could you explain the story then?" Taruto said.

"I don't feel in the mood for a long explanation of story." "Kish" said.

"Too bad you're going to hear it anyway Kish." Pie said...as this gets stopped for a bit so the author can explain something.

"A little warning, this next part is going to be filled with some references to the game and character Pie just mentioned so just look up some of the stuff mentioned if you don't get it thank you." The author said as we skip back to the story that Pie mentioned.

"Ah, there's nothing like finally getting a new game after all of the current work, and dealing with those mews." Pie said as he walked into store only to find everyone fighting for a game since it was the last copy.

"Mine!" One of the people said before it got knocked out of their hands.

"It's mine now!" One of the other people said, and yes the game copy got knocked into Pie's hands.

"Uh...mine?" Pie said in a state of utter confusion, as everyone leered at Pie because he had the last copy of the game.

"Get him!" As the people said till...

"Joy Joy Party!" Some girl said, as what appeared to be Tetris blocks, yes Tetris blocks fell onto the crowd, knocking the crowd out, also leaving Pie more confused than ever. "...I thought one of the people in the crowd had it, anyway give up the game." The girl said

"Why should I, and before you answer that, first what is your name, and two what was with those blocks?" Pie said.

"Well, my name is Ai, and those blocks are a clever way of clearing a crowd, or a somewhat useless super special move, or maybe referencing the fact I'm an obsessed gamer girl." Ai said.

"Super special move?" Pie said still confused and still holding the game in his hands.

"…Well, it's basically a standard super attack." Ai said.

"I know that, it was just your move, it just felt unconventional, and I don't think readers in this fandom would probably get the joke were going for here." Pie said.

"True, however, give me that game simp!" Ai said.

"How did we get into a joke setup like this…anyway you're a weenie!" Pie said

"How dare you call me by the name of the ultimate "SNK-glish" insult, in that case you're a dweebenheimer!" Ai said.

"…You know, no matter how many flaccid insults you make, I'm keeping this copy of "Neo Geo Battle Coliseum" Ai." Pie said.

"Well, in that case another "Joy Joy Party" is in order!" Ai said as she was about to use her move but she gets a call on her phone. "Oh what now? Yuki this isn't the time, I know, I know, but I forgot to reserve this game! Okay Yuki." Ai said as she hung her head down. "Consider yourself lucky…I have something important to do." Ai said as she went off.

"That…was…strange." Pie said as he paid for his game, also ending this game related side story mishap.

"What a weird story, but what makes you think that is probably because of the references used." "Kish" said.

"Kish are you breaking the fourth wall?" Taruto said.

"No I'm just saying would you really think that anyone reading this part of the fan fic would really get those references?" "Kish" said as Pie finally got the game working.

"So who's up for a battle?" Pie said as we go back to the mews.

"You know Keiichiro, two things have been bugging me as of late." Ryou said.

"What are they then?" Keiichiro said. "Well the first thing is how those aliens have gotten more screen time than us?" Ryou said.

"You know it's probably because they did a weird segue on purpose to make sure they get more screen time overall." Keiichiro said.

"Your right, they probably just did that so they could get more screen time." Ryou said.

"You just repeated yourself Ryou." Keiichiro said.

"I did? My bad..." Ryou said sweat dropping.

"By the way, what was the other problem you had?" Keiichiro said.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Zakuro hasn't been acting like herself as of late." Ryou said whispering to Keiichiro.

"How so Ryou?" Keiichiro asked.

"For one thing, she's actually chatting with the customers." Ryou said.

"Why is that weird, oh wait it is, for her at least." Keiichiro said.

"Yeah, not only that but she didn't say a mean thing about the glomp she got from Mint earlier." Ryou said.

"Yeah, though I'm thinking that she forgot to say something due to all of the chaos that was happening at the time." Keiichiro said.

"You know Keiichiro you do have a point when it comes to that, how can you react to something that's slightly out of character." Ryou said.

"True, but something else weird Zakuro recently asked us where certain places were." Keiichiro said.

"Ok, now that's just probably just a simple case of amnesia." Ryou said.

"But, what about the fact she keeps referencing for Mint to do something to her." Keiichiro said.

"Now your just being paranoid." Ryou said slightly amused.

"Yeah, but it's not like all this time some shoujo-ai allusion between Mint and Zakuro was coming soon anyway." Keiichiro said as we go to the mews thinking nearly the same thing.

"You know Zakuro's been reading that same book for sometime now." Lettuce said.

"She has hasn't she? Na No Da." Purin said looking over Lettuce's shoulder.

"What I find weird as well is the fact that she's even reading a book then again I can't really predict these things." Ichigo said.

"What things?" Berry said.

"Well for one thing, ah! Berry how did you get here?" Ichigo said.

"Well I am employed here, and I used the back door, though the author has never used me in a story yet." Berry said.

"Ah, then again the author has trouble writing for multiple characters, trying to actually make a story move along smoothly and actually making jokes that are funny." Ichigo said.

"...You know the author might hear what your saying about him." Lettuce said.

"Screw the author I have money...wait that didn't sound right." Ichigo said after an awkward pause. "By the way where's Mint?" Ichigo said.

"Oh there she is now. Na No Da." Purin said as she saw Mint walking up to Zakuro.

"Zakuro onee-sama want to do something this weekend?" Mint said.

"Sure." "Zakuro" said, as Mint was ecstatic, while everyone else in the background is shocked at the going on's in the background.

"Ok, now I'm certain that isn't Zakuro." Ichigo said.

"Yeah Zakuro would never act like that." Berry said.

"It makes me wonder what has gotten into Zakuro." Lettuce said.

"Then again who's to say. Na No Da." Purin said as we skip back to the aliens playing said game mentioned earlier.

"Oh come on, don't keep using the same move on me." Taruto said.

"Excuses, excuses, that's same as yelling "CHEAP", "CHEAP" to an arcade machine." Pie said.

"Well, at least I don't have stories about game related incidents no one would understand completely without looking that up." Taruto said.

"...Simp." Pie said.

"Dweebenheimer!" Taruto said.

"Weenie!!" Pie said, while the two continued to argue "Kish" in the meantime was called to where Deep Blue was.

"Well, what do you need me for Deep Blue?" 'Kish" said.

"First, why aren't Pie and Taruto with you?" Deep Blue said.

"Well Pie bought a new game." "Kish" said.

"Ah, what is it?" Deep Blue said.

"Neo Geo Battle Coliseum." "Kish" said

"Interesting, to say the least." Deep Blue said.

"They were playing it when you called us off screen, you know they never do pop up whenever you have your talks." "Kish" said.

"Right anyway, here's the thing I want to try the body swap plan again." Deep Blue said.

Body swap plan, yes I can get my original body back... "Kish" said. "Well what do you have planned for the body swap plan?" "Kish" said.

"Well just a spy-ish mission like it was supposed to be last time before a certain instance came up." Deep Blue said.

"Yeah, I think we know what happened last time, if you don't, then go read the original "Bin Switch" fanfic." "Kish" said looking to the readers.

"Yes, then again this fic is riddled with OOCness, anyway this time the body swap machine has been shaped like a gun." Deep Blue said.

"So what was did the last one used look like?" "Kish" said.

"Well it was shaped like a tonfa last time and there were two versions, the Daikatana and it's 1.5 version...wait a minute why should I be explaining it when you used it unless..." Deep Blue said as he noticed something with Kish, sometime after his rambling.

"Okay I'll admit it I'm not Kish, I'm really Zakuro in his body." "Kish" said.

"Ah, how did that happen, wait, I remember watching that body swap a while back, I thought you were yourself." Deep Blue said

"Well I am an actress in my old body." "Kish" said smirking.

"Of course I've seen your work." Deep Blue said.

"How?" Asked a confused "Kish".

"Well we get free satellite TV up here so I've seen your acting before." Deep Blue said.

"Ah well, what about the body swap gun?" "Kish said."

"Right well this time its called the E. T., also please hold all references to this because we desperately need to move the story along, and attack those mews." Deep Blue said.

"Don't forget about the imposter in my body." "Kish" said.

"Yeah, that too." Deep Blue said.

"But how am I going to get those aliens off the game?" "Kish" said.

"Right, and I've got a way to way to get the aliens to listen." Deep Blue said as we skip back to the mews.

"I still don't get why those aliens get more screen time us, I mean they only pop up for one panel in the next manga." Ryou said, apparently angry with the screen time issue.

"Look it's not our fault they've been getting more screen time us, they had a gag that could be rolled on for a while." Keiichiro said.

"True, we should have had one ourselves." Ryou said as all of the girls except for Mint and "Zakuro" popped up.

"Boss there's something really wrong with Zakuro." Ichigo said.

"Really, are you sure you just said that with the intent of getting the author angry?" Ryou said trying to dismiss the situation.

"Ryou I'm serious, besides I already did that." Ichigo said.

"If you don't believe her what about me, Lettuce, or Purin?" Berry said.

"We saw it with our own eyes. Na No Da." Purin said.

"Yeah, Zakuro was acting very unusual, and by that I mean she actually accepted a verbal invitation from Mint to do something this weekend." Lettuce said.

"You know that is unusual to say the say the least." Ryou said as Ichigo got angry by the fact she got ignored.

"Ryou! Why did you ignore me like that!" Ichigo said.

"I just like seeing you angry Ichigo." Ryou said in a nonchalant-ish voice as everyone in the room face faulted as we skip to "Zakuro" and Mint walking outside the cafe.

"So how's your work been treating you?" Mint said.

"It's been fine though I had to some interview work for the people I work for." "Zakuro" said.

"Ah, what was it?" Mint said.

"Just some basic Q&A." "Zakuro" said.

"Like?" Mint said.

"Well I'm working on a show, it's a rarely thought of sitcom show they wanted to know about it." Zakuro said.

"Ahh, interesting, at least it isn't horrible reality TV." Mint said as voice yells out...

"Too bad it'll only be for one season after that it'll be canceled." The voice said.

"What the, Kish what are you doing here?" Mint said.

"Well for one thing the Zakuro your talking to isn't her." "Kish" said.

"So this isn't the Zakuro were looking for?" Taruto said.

"Yes even with the bad pun, that isn't Zakuro." Pie said.

"And this isn't Kish either." "Kish" said.

"Who is it then?" Mint said.

"Well, That Zakuro is really Kish, while I'm Zakuro just stuck in is body." "Kish" said.

"So that means Zakuro Onee-Sama is..." Mint said in slight disbelief while Zakuro laughs a little.

"Well she is right in that aspect, I'm not Zakuro, because during these two weeks, I was living in her stolen precious body." "Zakuro" said continuing her laugh.

"Worst pun to "Marisa Stole the Precious Thing" ever." Mint said sighing.

"Indeed! Again the reference factor pops up again" "Kish" said as the other mews popped up suddenly.

"Hold it right there Kish!" Ichigo said.

"Wait I'm not Kish." "Kish" said.

"How can we believe that you're not him?" Berry said.

"Well for one thing I am bringing it up." "Kish" said.

"True, he makes a point. Na No Da." Purin said.

"Yes, and I think it's just a ploy to make sure he gets into one our bodies." "Zakuro" said.

"Of course, besides didn't we already have a plot like this." Lettuce said shrugging making a vague reference.

"Anyway, Mint what do you have to say about this?" "Zakuro" said as Mint started to sigh.

"You know you can't fool me Kish." Mint said.

"Why not?" "Kish" said.

"Not you, I mean the Kish in the Zakuro body." Mint said.

"Wait how do you know?" "Zakuro" said.

"You mentioned that you were Kish before the rest of the gang showed up!" Mint said.

"Oh yeah, I did do that didn't I." "Zakuro" said sighing.

"You did." Pie said.

"The pun that was made earlier gave it away as well." Taruto said.

"Oh, you mean the "Marisa Stole the Precious Thing" pun right." "Zakuro" said.

"Yeah it was one of the worst things I've ever heard." Taruto said as everyone else in the area nodded their heads.

"Wait, they made a reference to that song while we weren't in the area?" Ryou said.

"Apparently so, however I was expecting, an "Overdrive", or even an "Imperishable Night" reference." Keiichiro said.

"...We have got to stop watching those "Touhou" clips online..." Ryou said.

"Well, as much as I'd love to do more mindless small talk ...Mew Mew Zakuro metamorphosis!" "Zakuro" said as she went into the bodies mew form. "We must fight now! Ribbon Zakuro Whip!" "Zakuro" said as attacked the mews.

"How do you even know how to use my attacks?" Said a confused "Kish".

"...Don't ask, I think that applies to more mind related things when a body swap occurs, it's very confusing...like this fic." "Zakuro" said.

"Cracks against the author aside, why did you stay in Zakuro's body?" Ichigo said dodging "Zakuro's" whip.

"Well, for one thing not too many people would expect that I'd be staying in her body, and two I wanted see how life as the famous Zakuro Fujiwara."

"To be honest how can we even get where you're coming from when you say something like that." Lettuce said also trying to avoid the fake Zakuro's attack.

"You know that statement made no sense whatsoever." "Zakuro" said still trying to attack the mews.

"Indeed! Na No Da." Purin said also dodging the whip attacks.

"So tell me any other reasons why you stayed in Zakuro's body?" Mint said also dodging attacks.

"To be honest...I like the feel of this body." "Zakuro" said making everyone else face fault, and on that note let's skip to the aliens talking to Ryou, and Keiichiro.

"So why aren't you two helping out the Kish in the Zakuro body, or the Zakuro in the Kish body?" Ryou said as he talked to the aliens.

"Well for one thing the Zakuro in Kish's body prevented me from beating Pie in our "Neo Geo Battle Coliseum" match." Taruto said.

"That was because of a "power shortage" in the spaceship, besides I knew you were gonna lose when you lost your Yuki!" Pie said getting a bit angry at Taruto.

"You know I had more health overall and my Hanzo was going to trounce over your Hotaru, and Iori weenie!" Taruto said as Keiichiro got between the two of them to try to tell them to break it up.

"Look as much as like hearing "SNK-glish" being used we shouldn't use it here besides I have a feeling that this story might pick up soon." Keiichiro

"Yeah even with the fact you aliens have gotten more screen time than us." Ryou said.

"Enough with the screen time jokes already Ryou!" Keiichiro said as for some reason he couldn't take anymore of them, as we skip back to Kish about to use the body swap gun.

"Now to get my body back from that body snatching alien." "Kish" said as "he" decided to shoot the gun but...

"Now to attack you Lettuce." "Zakuro" said as she tried to but it hits the body swap gun making it explode making everyone in the area get knocked out, but not only that everyone is now swapped with each other.

"Ow, what happened, ah I'm inside the green haired mew's body now...just because we both have green hair, a logical canon pairing it does not make, though I wonder what happened to everyone else." Kish said apparently waking up in Lettuce's body. "Speaking of which where is the actual Lettuce at?" Kish wonders.

(A/N: I'd like to point out, here I'll be using persona/body here. Ex: Kish/Lettuce thank you.)

"Um. I'm in here apparently in Ryou's body so where's Ryou at, and when are all of going to get back to work?" Lettuce/Ryou said from Ryou's body.

"Inside of Zakuro's body, say where is the real Zakuro at?" Ryou/Zakuro said in a cold tone.

"I'm inside of Keiichiro's body...again, so where's the real one at?" Zakuro/Keiichiro said.

"Apparently I'm inside of Mint's body." Keiichiro/Mint said in a slightly snobby tone.

"Oh great my body is being inhabited by a guy again? Well at least I'm still the same gender even if it's inside of the pink ditzy cat." Mint/Ichigo said as she woke up in Ichigo's body.

"Okay, first off I'm not ditzy, second of all how come she's the only one not to get a change in gender because of a slightly unexplained body swap? Finally how come I'm in the youngest looking alien's body?" Ichigo/Taruto.

"I'm not answering that at least from the two DNA mixed mew girl." Taruto/Berry said.

"...It's like you couldn't come up with anything to say could you...anyway to answer Ichigo's question made earlier, I think the fact you took a crack at the author earlier caused it." Berry/Pie said.

"So what shall we do now, I really don't want to stay in the body of a little child for good. Na No Da" Pie/Purin said, as this statement felt weird to him, at least the Na No Da part.

"What's an alien again, and where's my sweet koneko at?" Purin/Kish said.

"Notably, I think from the body swapping we ended up getting some of personality quirks..." Berry/Pie said.

"True." Ryou/Zakuro.

"So what do you suppose we do now?" Kish/Lettuce said trying to figure out the situation.

"Well truthfully the new "aliens" should go back to the spaceship and see if another body swap machine can be made." Keiichiro/Mint said.

"Of course that would work, we shall see Deep Blue about producing another body swapping device." Berry/Pie said.

"Yeah...just how do we get back to the spaceship." Purin/Kish said completely confused.

"We have a device, yes that's it. Na No Da." Pie/Purin said directing one of the aliens to the device.

"So what do we press?" Ichigo/Taruto said actually blowing on the device.

"It's the red button, no, no, no, the one on the side, yeah that one." Taruto/Berry said directing his former body to do so.

"Got it." Ichigo/Taruto said as she did so and all three of the aliens went back to the spaceship by way of that device.

"So what do you suppose we do now?" Mint/Ichigo said.

"Well the cafe is still open, so how about working for the rest of the time this cafe is open." Lettuce/Ryou said.

"...You know your very mean Ryou-Kun." Mint/Ichigo said also noting the persona quirk she had while going back into the cafe.

"Bossy isn't he?" Ryou/Zakuro said in Zakuro's typical cold tone.

"Well onee-sama, he is." Keiichiro/Mint said.

"Did you just use Mint's affectionate term for Zakuro?" Ryou/Zakuro said.

"Yes I did, probably her personality is starting to seep into me." Keiichiro/Mint said as we skip to the aliens talking about the machine that was broken.

"So let me guess the body swap gun broke again?" Deep Blue said.

"Yeah it did." Purin/Kish said.

"So let me guess this time, it's Ichigo in there right?" Deep Blue said.

"Nope it's Purin in here this time, besides Ichigo pissed the author off and she's in Taruto's body." Purin/Kish said.

"Note to any fanfic characters in a story: "Never" piss off your writer or things like that could happen." Deep Blue said.

"Hey, at least I got good crack at the author, and a reference in as well." Ichigo/Taruto said.

"Of course, but that earlier comment by Deep Blue seemed to lead into a segue." Purin/Kish said.

"It did, see the people who made said body swap device decided to go on strike." Deep Blue said.

"...Well what about the plans?" Berry/Pie said.

"See the people who made them burned the plans for additional body swap devices." Deep Blue said.

"...So let me guess this fiasco means..." Ichigo/Taruto said bracing for what was bout to be said.

"It means your "S.O.L." stuck in those bodies forever or if a lucky plot device pops up, but this fic is near it's end so I highly doubt it."

"Crap..." Purin/Kish

"Indeed..." Berry/Pie said as we skip back to the rest of the group who were switched.

(A/N: I'm gonna switch back to the "" for this last part ok.)

"Mint! stop drinking already we still have customers in the store." "Ichigo" said as it did feel weird having to tell herself not to drink tea while on the clock.

"...It's my body now and I'll do what I please with." "Mint" said in a snobby tone towards "Ichigo", as some crashing was heard in the back.

"Sorry guys, I'm just not used to this form yet." "Lettuce" said displaying the real Lettuce's klutziness.

"I'm guessing these persona quirks are an excuse for the author to make us act like each other while trying to add story until the end of the fanfic." "Ryou" said.

"What was that Ryou?" "Keiichiro" said from the back.

"Nothing, just get back to cooking those meals." "Ryou" said as Purin was seen in the background doing well with the tricks she was doing to entertain the guests.

"Nothing like showing off with some plate spinning before your food arrives. Na No Da." "Purin said as we skip to Zakuro cleaning the place."

I wonder if those "aliens" managed to grab another body swap machine? "Zakuro" thought as a handy time skip brought up to after the cafe closes for the day.

"I really hope they have the machine that will let us have our bodies back." "Ryou" said.

"Yeah, I don't like being a guy...again." "Keiichiro" said.

"Let's clarify this everyone but "Ichigo" hates being in a body that's of the opposite gender." "Lettuce" said.

"Hey why am I being singled out here?" "Ichigo" said.

"Well you were the only one who got swapped into a body of the same gender." "Mint" said.

"Yeah! Na No Da." "Purin" said

"So what if I did that was probably due to that author crack the real Ichigo made in the early part of this story." "Ichigo" said.

"Enough about the author crack references." "Berry" said.

"Yes, you should really stop." "Zakuro" said as the aliens appear from nearly off screen.

"Hello, we got some good news and bad news, which one do you want first?" "Kish" said.

"Well, how about the bad news first then." "Ichigo" said.

"The bad news is no one is going to be able to swap back." "Pie" said hanging his head down.

"Is this true? Anyway what's good news?" Lettuce said.

"Yep, as for the good news I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to..." "Taruto" said before getting a lot of glares by the other people around him.

"That joke is so awful, anyway is this it?" "Mint" said.

"Since it's probably near the end there's probably going to be no way and/or plot to swap back into our original bodies." "Kish" said.

End One-Shot

"See, told you...unless if anyone other writers want to try to write a plot after this." "Kish" said.

"So let's just say what happened after this whole irreversible body swap fiasco, let's just say some weird pairings were formed from this...oh yeah and the typical life adjustments the author doesn't want to write out because he's lazy, also that's what happens when boredom pops up, then again the author had lot's of things preventing him from finishing this fanfic sooner, such as playing, "The King Of Fighters XI", "Stepmania", "Dance Dance Revolution/In The Groove" "Neo Geo Battle Coliseum", "Sonic Heroes", and a recent finish of an old video game...yeah I'll just stop my rambling and tell all of you to leave a review please."


End file.
